Anne Frank/Transcript (Update)
Transcript An animation shows Tim at his desk in school. Moby appears in the window outside the classroom door. He knocks. MOBY: Beep! Tim meets Moby in the hallway outside the classroom. TIM: Moby! What are you doing here? Moby hands Tim a letter. Tim reads from the typed letter. TIM: Dear Tim and Moby, my class is about to start reading Anne Frank's diary. Can you tell me about her? From, Will. TIM: Sure, Will. Anne Frank was a German girl, born in 1929. When she was very young, her family moved to Amsterdam, in the Netherlands. An animation shows a young girl, Anne, riding her bicycle throughout Amsterdam. TIM: They fled Germany to escape anti-Jewish laws passed by the Nazis. That was a German political party that rose to power by promoting racist ideas. Especially anti-Semitism, hatred of Jewish people like the Franks. An animation shows Anne riding her bicycle past a large sign showing a newspaper cover. The headline says "Belgium Invaded: Nazis Also Driving Into Holland." TIM: But a few years after the Franks left, Germany invaded Poland, touching off World War II. An animation shows a map of Europe. Germany is shaded red and marked with a swastika, the Nazi symbol. The red area spreads east on the map and spills into Poland. TIM: Within months, the Nazis occupied half of Europe, including the Netherlands. An animation shows Anne on her bicycle. A truck with a swastika symbol on it drives by, beeping at her. A large tank with a swastika drives through a small neighborhood street. Anne has a worried look on her face. TIM: And just as in Germany, they pushed through laws restricting Jewish rights. Jews were banned from going to the movies, restaurants, and other public places. An animation shows Anne walking her bicycle. She passes a store. In the window, she sees a sign that indicates no Jews. She gasps. TIM: They had to wear a yellow star on their clothes. They even had to turn in their bicycles. And then Jews started being arrested, and sent off to prison camps. An animation shows Anne walking along the street, without her bicycle, and with a Jewish star on her coat. She passes two Nazis who are carrying large guns. They are yelling at a man who has a Jewish star on his coat. Anne looks nervous and uncomfortable. TIM: This was the start of the Holocaust, the systematic murder of six million Jews by the Nazis during World War II. MOBY: Beep? TIM: Like many Jews, the Franks went into hiding. The family was more fortunate than most: They had a place to hide. Anne's father, Otto Frank, managed a jam factory in Amsterdam. An animation shows Anne walking with her father at night. TIM: It was run out of a building that looked small from the street… An animation shows the jam factory from the front: a narrow building on a city street in Amsterdam. TIM: But there was a whole separate addition to it in the back. The upper floors could only be reached through a hidden entrance. Anne called this hiding place the Secret Annex. An animation shows a side view of the building with the surrounding structures removed. The Secret Annex is highlighted. TIM: In July of 1942, Anne moved in with her parents and her sister Margot, along with their friends the Van Daans. A dentist Anne called Albert Dussel joined them a few months later. An animation shows a portrait of each person Tim mentions. TIM: It was a cramped space for eight people to be cooped up together 24/7. And since they were living above a business, they had to stay quiet all day long. The slightest noise could spell disaster for everyone in the Annex. An animation shows Anne in her room at her desk. A heavy book falls off her desk. A factory worker, on the floor below Anne, stops what she is doing and looks up at the ceiling. Anne waits, horrified. The factory worker then goes back to work, and Anne sighs with relief. TIM: Only four of Otto's employees knew about the hidden "guests." These helpers kept the business running, and brought the Franks food, clothes, and other supplies. All of them ran the risk of jail time and even death for their kindness. An animation shows two people climbing stairs in the jam factory. One carries a basket of fresh food, the other carries a package. They knock on a bookshelf, which acts as a door to the Secret Annex. Mrs. Frank answers the door and receives the supplies. MOBY: Beep? TIM: That's how we know all this… from what Anne wrote in her diary. And she wrote about everything. An animation shows Anne at her desk with a pencil and her diary. ANNE: Bedtime always begins in the Annex with an enormous hustle and bustle. Nothing stays where it is in the daytime. I sleep on a small divan, which is only five feet long, so we have to add a few chairs to make it longer. Upstairs it sounds like thunder…But it's only Mrs. van D.'s bed being shoved against the window so that Her Majesty can sniff the night air through her delicate little nostrils. An animation shows the scene Anne describes. Moby giggles. MOBY: Beep? TIM: Yeah, some of her portraits of the other residents could be pretty harsh. But imagine having to live with seven other people in a space the size of a classroom! With only one bathroom. ANNE: Three, four, or five times a day there's bound to be someone waiting outside the bathroom door, hopping impatiently from one foot to another, trying to hold it in and barely managing. Does Mr. Dussel care? Not a whit. An animation shows various members of the Secret Annex waiting outside the bathroom as Mr. Dussel takes up the bathroom, reading a newspaper. MOBY: Beep? TIM: She applied that same brutal honesty to herself. ANNE: I haven't had many people tell me I was pretty... An animation shows Anne hanging up a photo of a celebrity on her wall. ANNE: I once asked Margot if she thought I was ugly. She said that I was cute and had nice eyes. A little vague, don't you think? An animation shows Anne looking at her reflection in a mirror, making different faces. Through the mirror, she catches Peter looking at her. He runs away when Anne sees him. MOBY: Beep? TIM: The Franks moved to the Annex a month after Anne turned thirteen. They thought it would just be for a few months, until the war ended. An animation shows Anne on her thirteenth birthday, before moving into the Annex. She blows out a candle on a cake. TIM: But the war dragged on… and on… An animation shows Anne celebrating her birthday a year later in the Annex. TIM: Through it all, Anne took refuge in her diary. It was a friend she could tell anything, from her fears for the future to her crush on Peter van Daan. ANNE: Yesterday I asked Peter, "Why do you always want me to smile?" "Because you get dimples in your cheeks." "It's the only mark of beauty I possess. I know I'm not beautiful." "I don't agree. I think you're pretty." An animation shows Peter and Anne talking. Peter puts his hand on Anne's when he calls her pretty. ANNE: ...before we went downstairs, he gave me a kiss, through my hair, half on my left cheek and half on my ear. An animation shows Anne writing in her diary and smiling. RADIO ANNOUNCER: D-Day has come. Early this morning the Allies began the assault on the northwestern... An animation shows all of the Annex residents gathered around a radio in the kitchen. ANNE: The invasion has begun! Is this really the beginning of the long-awaited liberation? I have the feeling that friends are on the way! Maybe, Margot says, I can even go back to school in October or September. An animation shows Otto Frank putting a pin onto a map, tracking the progress of the Allies. Everyone in the Annex looks hopeful. MOBY: Beep? TIM: No, after a little more than two years, the diary suddenly… stops. The Annex was discovered by the Nazis, and everyone was arrested. An animation shows the Annex residents huddles in the kitchen as Nazi soldiers make orders, holding large guns. TIM: Just weeks before her capture, she wrote this entry: ANNE: I still believe, in spite of everything, that people are truly good at heart. I see the world being slowly transformed into a wilderness; I hear the approaching thunder that, one day, will destroy us too. I feel the suffering of millions. An animation shows Anne's ransacked room. Her mattress is overturned and her diary is on the floor. ANNE: And yet, when I look up at the sky, I somehow feel that everything will change for the better, that this cruelty too shall end, that peace and tranquility will return once more. An animation shows Anne and her family inside a train on the way to the concentration camp. Anne looks up at the sky through the barbed wire window. On a soldier's orders, the family empties out of the train during a heavy snowfall. MOBY: Beep? TIM: Anne ended up at a camp called Bergen-Belsen. She died of a fever in March of 1945. She was 15 years old. An animation shows a portrait of Anne. It slowly fades out. TIM: More than 50,000 others died at Bergen-Belsen. And millions upon millions were tortured and murdered in the Holocaust. But we know Anne. Her diary reminds us that each of those millions had a story. An animation shows the graves at Bergen-Belsen. One tombstone says: "Margot Frank 1926-1945" and "Anne Frank 1929-1945." MOBY: Beep. TIM: Anne’s diary was saved by one of the family’s helpers, Miep Gies. It was published in 1947 with the help of Anne’s father. Otto Frank was the only resident of the Secret Annex to survive the war. An animation shows Miep Gies giving Otto Frank the diary. They hug. TIM: Today, Anne Frank: The Diary of a Young Girl is read all over the world, in dozens of languages. And the Secret Annex has been turned into a museum. More than a million people visit each year. An animation shows the book being held by a visitor inside the Secret Annex museum. A long line forms at the entrance to the museum, in front of the former jam factory. MOBY: Beep? TIM: In one of the diary's final entries, Anne dreams of getting it published once the war is over. ANNE: You've known for a long time that my greatest wish is to be a journalist, and later on, a famous writer. An animation shows Anne writing in her diary on top of her bed. ANNE: We'll have to wait and see if these grand illusions (or delusions!) will ever come true. In any case, after the war I’d like to publish a book called The Secret Annex. I also need to finish… An animation shows images of people appearing in Anne's room as she writes. They are looking around the museum exhibit of the room. Anne's image gradually fades, but her voice remains. Category:BrainPOP Transcripts